The road not taken
by Theloveofallpower
Summary: What happens if Kira gave up everything after the dino rangers where over. This is a Kira Trent story but not at the start. One old ranger will come back and he may take Kira away from trent. M for later chaps. rated M for later chaps
1. Intro

**AN-English is not my first language so I am looking for a beta any one interested? **

_Kira and Trent sat having a romantic dinner together. Kira looked up at Trent she could not believe all they had been threw they finally started dating. They had been dating for 5 years. There dino days where over, but Kira still wore her jem witch she had fitted like a necklace so she could where it all the time. Trent put his away in safe keeping. Nothing could make this night any better Kira thought to her self, Trent couldn't make me any happier then I already am he is just so great. And he always did things he knew Kira would like. They had also found out he could sing and together they raised to the top they where almost the best two singers there was. There last album to go out was called "Together we can do anything" They mostly sang love. Trent turned to Kira_

"_Kira I have something to ask you" He said looking into her eyes, he reached inside his coat and pulled out a small box all Kira thought was could it be?_

"_Kira I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes I want to be the touch you need every single night, your fantasy, reality, and everything in between. I want you to need me like the air you breath, I want you to feel me in everything I want you to see me in your dreams. Kira I want to be the world to you I want to be your deepest kiss to be your every wish. I want you to need me because I need you more then you could know I need you to never let me go I just need to be deep inside your heart" Trent said almost in one breath Kira could tell he was nerves "What I am trying to say Kira is that I love you and, will you marry me? His eyes met Kara's her eyes filled with tears _

"_Yes, I'll marry you" Trent slipped the ring on her finger before she jumped up and hugged him. "I love you Trent and nothing will ever change that"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kira woke up with a start why was she having that dream all of a sudden? She turned over and looked at her husband. He was still asleep so Kira got up softly and got dressed before heading down stairs. She lived in the mansion with her husband the only thing she did was Cook then there meals if she felt like it. Since she couldn't go back to sleep she decided to make a big breakfast. She walked over to the fridge and saw there was almost no food in it. "The maids didn't do there job" Kira grumbled to her self so there went her breakfast idea. She went back up stairs and looked in on her husband he was still asleep. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out she herd her husband waking up so she went to him.

"Hey Kira" he said

"Hey Wes she answered

**AN-Ok short chapter I need a beta before I go farther.**


	2. The past to the future

**An-Ok I still don't have a beta but I will go one with another chap.**

Kira down stairs with Wes behind her "Where is the breakfast" Wes asked Kira

"There was no good food so I didn't make any, let's go out"

"Ok go get your coat" Wes told Kira.

15 minutes later they sat at a table for breakfast at the most expensive place they could find. Wes at changed from the caring Wes he had once been, and much to Eric's dismay he turned silver guardians back to the way his father had it. If people wanted to be protected by them they had to pay. Kira never knew this Wes only the rich snob Wes, but Kira on the other hand was not the Kira she used to be. She no longer sang of dressed the way she used too. She didn't love to sing or just got out to have fun, she now could always be found at the mall shopping with Wes's credit card. Her clothes where always neat and never looked inexpensive. Her hair never seamed to be out of place. The only thing that staid the same was she still wore her Dino Jem around her neck.

"Ya" She answered.

"So Kira what are you going to eat?" Wes asked

"Um I don't know yet" As she looked at the menu

**Flash back**

_Kira and Trent where sitting in the park they just finished a picnic. They where in front of a pond and Kira leaded on Trent's Chest._

_Kira looked at Trent "This is great thanks" He leaned down and kissed Kira. She broke away, she felt full like nothing could ever happen. She looked down at her engagement ring. "I love that we are getting married" she told him._

"_Ya" Trent answered_

"_Nothing could tear us apart" she kissed him. Just then his dino Jem started glow white. _

"_Trent what the…" She stopped as it became to bright to see, She was flung away from him "Trent" She cried she looked back to where he was, but Trent was not there. She ran over to where they had been the only thing still there was his Dino Jem._

**Flash back over**

"Kira…Kira" Wes said to her "Time to order"

"Oh Ya I'll have the special" Kira said to the waiter.

When the waiter walked away Wes looked at Kira. "Are you alright you seam off"

"I'm fine" she snapped back, Wes knew when she was in a bad mood to not push it, she was almost like Jen but moodier. At the thought of Jen he looked down at his plate.

"Wes after this I want to go shopping" Kira told him

"Kira you always shop it must not be healthy"

"Don't tell me what to do Wes if I want to shop then I shop"

"Ok…ok" He told her handing her his credit card.

**Far…Far away**

Trent opened his eyes, where was he? Who did he get here? And were was Kira? He stood up and looked around. Nothing looked the same the buildings were different. He continued to walk around looking lost. When he saw a mutant push a girl to the ground. He didn't know where he was but he wouldn't let that happen to someone. He ran over and stood between the girl and the Mutant.

"Leave her alone" Trent told the mutant

"You will not speak to me boy" The mutant told him "You will do as I say"

"Hey I never to what you say or any thing like you" Trent told the mutant with a smile. The mutant lunged at him. Trent grabbed the mutants arm and flipped him.

"You will be punished" The mutant yelled out.

"Ya you guys have never punished so far so what makes you think I could do it now?" Trent asked the mutant looked at him then vanished. The girl stood up

"Why did you do that" She asked

"Do what?"

"Stand up to it"

"Because it is what's right" Trent told her. She looked around then grabbed his arm. "Come with me" He followed her to an old looking building.

"What is this?" he asked her still not sure "And who are you?" The girl stopped and turned to him.

"To answer your question this is my home"

"Well where are we?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a few minutes ago I was with my girlfriend and the next I wake up here where I get in trouble for standing up to a mutant."

"Hold on what year was it then"

"What?"

"Just answer me"

"2007"

The girl stared at him

"Why did you ask me that question I just want to know were I'm!"

"This is the year 3010" the girl said "My name is Jen, Jen Scotts"

"No, I mean how could it? What?" Trent said as he looked at Jen

"How did you get here?" She asked him. Trent looked down at his feet

"I was sitting with my girlfriend well fiancé…" He stopped "my….uh…well…there was a bright light and then I woke up here…I left her" Trent realized "That means I left her and we aren't or didn't get married"

"I'm sorry" Jen told him "If it was a few years ago we could have sent you back…But not now"

"Why?" Trent asked.

"I brought you here to tell you" Jen said as they went into the building.

They walked into a room 3 people sat in the. One was a girl she wore yellow like Kira, The second was a boy with green hair and something on his head, and he wore all green. The third boy wore blue his arms where crossed.

"Jen who is this?" the girl in the yellow asked. Jen turned to the girl in yellow

"This is…um I didn't ask your name"

"I'm Trent…Trent Fernandez" The girl in yellow stepped forward

"I'm Katie" The boy in green stepped forward

"I'm Trip" The boy in blue stepped forward

"And I'm Lucas"

"Ok why did you bring me here" Trent asked. Jen turned to him

"Because I want to know why would you stand up for me?"

"Because he was hurting you they shouldn't be aloud to do that"

"Well here they are Time force fell a few years back and these mutants won they took over"

"Time force who are the time force?" Jen and the others looked at each other

"They where the best" She looked at her feet "They had power rangers"

"What happened to the rangers did they give up?"

"Well, they didn't have there leader they weren't strong"

"What happened to them?"

"They lost there powers and now there just like everyone else"

"They gave up" Trent said

"No they didn't give up" Jen said clenching her fists

"Ya then how come they didn't fight till the end?"

Jen looked at him "They need the leader to continue…they are no longer rangers"

Trent shook his head and looked at them "Once a ranger always a ranger". Trent thought back to when Kira told him that once there team was ready to give up and there powers where gone a year after they lost there powers. The ended up calling upon the power once more.

Jen and the others looked at each other then at Trent.

"Here me you are new to this time, but even the ranger's lost hope now"

"And how do you know that"

"Because" Jen told him "We are the rangers"

"Some kind of rangers giving up" Trent told them. Jen was about to say something back this guy was so much like Wes, and he was right they gave up. Tears formed in her eyes

"We need him to fight we need are red ranger"

"To fight?"

"Yes, But we can't get him here"

"If you beat these mutants you could send me home?"

"Yes, If we gained control of time Force yes we would be able to send you back"

"Then I will help you"

"How will you help us?"

"I was once the white Dino ranger" Jen and the others stared at each other. Then Jen shook her head

"This is not your fight if you get hurt then things could be ruined it could mess something up in the time line".

"Well that doesn't matter because there is no way I want this to be the future…and I will fight with or with out you"

Katie looked at Jen and the others "Well I'm in we fight till the end" Trip looked at her "Ya" he said. Lucas looked at Trent Katie and Trip "Me too" They all turned to Jen

"What about you?" Trent asked Jen

"Wes would want us to keep on fighting till we take our last breath… I'm in"

**AN-Ok so here it is so far please I need a beta BAD!**


	3. reefside

Kira walked into a shop the people that worked there knew who she was by now since she was here everyday. Kira was looking at clothes she always tried to steer away from her old clothes she rock star yellow clothing, but today for some reason she was pulled over to her old clothing just staring at them.

**Flashback**

"Come on Kira buy something I want to et you something special" Trent told Kira

"Trent I don't need anything…just you" She kissed him

"How cheesy" Trent teased her

"Hey you come up with anything better" Kira looked into his eyes "Any ways I'm fine I don't need anything" There eyes meet

"I know one thing you want" Kira looked at him and hoped he didn't

"You want to sing and I'm holding you back" Trent back up "Maybe we should call off the wedding and you can finally have your dream" Kira looked horrified at him

"No I want to marry you I… I want to sing too but I can do that on the side, Trent I love you nothing more"

"Then Kira what do you want?"

Kira picked up her dino Jem, Trent smiled

"You want to be a ranger again" he looked into her eyes. She looked up sadly

"Well, yes that was the best year of my life it brought me you and my best friends plus that feeling that I'm… Doing something worth while"

Trent smiled and picked up her face in his hands and kissed her.

"I miss it too if there was any way I could bring it back I would, and Kira remember as long as you stay this Kira I know and love and are nice to people then you will always be doing something worth while"

"Ya" Kira sighed as she leaned on his chest staring off into the plane air.

**Flashback ends**

Kira turned and walked out of the store.

Once home Kira saw Wes

"What's up?" Kira asked seeing Wes packing

"Business trip" He answered

"But his is the second time this month I hate being left here alone" She folded her arms

"Your not alone you have the maids and butler"

"Wes I want to stay with you or go with you"

"Fine but pack fast we have to be at the airport in 20 minutes we're taking a private Jett but I want to be there sooner then later"

"Ok"

And hour later and almost to the place they needed to be Kira was all ready for the trip and they were on the plane heading for where ever Wes's business trip was.

Wes looked out the window finally we're here"

Once they landed Kira looked around this place looks so familiar.

"Wes where are we?"

"Reefside" Wes answered

"What!" Kira said stopping dead in her tracks

"Did I stutter I said Reefside."

"I'll wait on the plane"

"Kira we are going to be her for almost 2 months"

"…But…"

"No buts lets go"

Kira and Wes walked to the limo and drove to a hotel the whole time they were on the ride Kira looked at all the familiar sights and breathed in all the familiar smells.

"Lets go out to eat" Wes told Kira

"Why not stay here and get room serves"

"I want to go out that's why" Wes told her.

Once again back in the car Wes started telling Kira about this little café that his friend told him about, but she didn't care she didn't even want to go out. The car came to a stop

"Here we are Haley's cyber café" Wes voice broke into her trance. _Did he just say Haley's cyber café? _

"Did you just say Haley's cyber café?"

"Yes lets go it looks packed" Wes grabbed Kira's arm and dragged her into the café. Unknown to him he was bringing her into the place she hung out as a teen. She looked at the stage she had once preformed up there when she had been able to sing, but not now she would never let Wes know that part of her, if he found out that part he would start asking her about other things. Memories that were just too painful to tell him, once that she rather forget the face.

They sat down at the tables Wes picked up a menu and looked in it.

"So Kira don't you need to look at the menu?" Wes asked

"No"

"Why?"

"I know what I want"

"What"

"a hamburger"

"But Kira that is for people with out…well with out money…and it makes you fat"

"Wes..." Kira frowned what kind of husband called there wife fat! Then she looked down at her stomach. "Fine a salad" Kira told him.

Just then Haley walked up she still didn't see Kira but Kira saw her. Kira grabbed Wes's menu and held it in front of her face.

"Hey…what did you do that for?"

"You know I just want to see what there is too eat" Kira said nervously

"You said you wanted a salad… So give that back" Wes said. Haley just watched the couple. These two reminded her of Kira and Trent, but these two were married and almost for Kira and Trent. Just then the mad pulled the menu away sitting there in front of the man was Kira.

"Kira?" Haley said with her eyes wide. For some reason everyone in the café all turned they knew who Kira was and they wanted to see if it was the Kira that Conner, Dr'O, and Haley always talked about. Tommy and Conner turned to see what every one was looking at.

"Kira?" They both said at the same time. Wes turned to Kira

"Who do they all know you?

"uh" was all Kira could say as the hole café stared at her including her past friends…Her past team…Her once family…The one she had left with out a word. Now she had to face him

**AN-Ok I just want everyone to know I am a big time force fan so when I make them sound like jerks there is a plot too it. And for my next up date well I hurt my wrist so I have this weird thingy on my wrist and it is hard to type. So it will be up as soon as possible.**


	4. everything changes

**AN-OK I GOT A BETA SO THIS STORY WILL BE BETTER FOR U GUYS READ NOW!**

Kira looked down at the table, not making eye contact with anyone. She pushed her fingers around the table before looking up at Wes again.   
"Let's go" She said giving him a look that Wes couldn't refuse.  
"Ok" Wes answered. He could almost see a little of Jen in Kira when she did that to him. She had looked into his eyes and just starred him down sending a chill down his spine, just like Jen used to do.  
Kira stood up and went to leave, but Tommy got in her way. "Excuse me" She said looking down. Kira knew if she looked him in the eye then she would end up stuck here for a long time. Tommy didn't move so Kira took her arm and shoved him out of the way. "Kira!" Wes said surprised "Manners!" Kira ignored him and kept walking.  
"Not again" said Conner as he grabbed her elbow. Kira turned and sent an ice cold glare at Conner. Wes hurried over and shouted "Hands off my wife!" He pulled Conner's hand off of Kira's elbow. Kira smirked at them and hurried over to her car. Wes looked at them all before following her. They both got in and left.  
Conner and the others watched as that girl they had just met was not the Kira they knew. Conner turned to the others.  
"What happened to her?" He asked. Tommy looked at Conner sadly  
"Trent's disappearance hit her the hardest. She's handling it in her own way"  
"Oh, so going off and getting married is handling it?!?" Conner shouted. He was angry at himself for not being able to help his team. They may not have been rangers anymore, but they were still his team, and he felt he should always protect them. He was also mad at Kira for changing who she was; changing that cold Kira with seemingly no soul.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3010  
Trent was once again being lectured by Jen. This happened a lot due to him not wanting to follow her orders. What would usually happen was, Jen would make a plan and would make sure Trent knew it. Then when it came to put the plan into action, Trent never did it right and that made Jen mad.  
"The only way we can work as a team is if we trust each other" Jen told Trent "But after this morning how am I supposed to trust you?"  
"Ok..ok so I messed up, but you know what Jen? Trust is a two way street" Trent was tired of her and was going to let her know it  
"Meaning what!?" Jen said putting her hands on her hips.  
Katie, Lucas, and Trip watched, knowing that Jen hated being questioned. Trent continued.  
"You expect us to trust you to lead us. No matter what you say, we do it, but you don't trust us when it comes to you. You don't open up to anyone… you never let anyone in… am I right guys?" Trent asked looking over at the others. Trip turned to work on circuit and Lucas and Katie turned to each other and pretended to talk. Katie looked at Lucas "Doesn't this remind you of" She was cut off by Jen's response.  
"I'm not here to open up to you, I'm here to regain control of Time force and then send you back to where you came from"  
"See and that's what I mean! It's all business with you Jen… tell me, how am I supposed to trust you when I don't even know who you are?" Katie and Lucas looked at each other. "This is just like the fight Wes and Jen had when he left his post because of the silver guardians, remember?" Katie whispered to Lucas and Trip, who was had joined their conversation. Jen glared at Trent and stormed out. Trent shook his head and sank down into his chair. At this rate he was never going to get to go back to Kira.


	5. Friends again?

Once in the hotel room Wes walked over to Kira. "What the hell was that!?" He demanded "Who were those people!?" Kira looked up at her husband "People from the past". Wes walked across the room and looked out the window "Are you hiding something from me?" he asked, looking back at her. Kira turned to him "I am not hiding anything from you. I just don't feel like talking about my past. It's nothing bad just something I would rather forget". Wes raised his hands as if to show a sign of surrender "Ok…Ok…" he said giving up.

A week later Wes went off to do business and Kira was left all alone. She was going through some of her old pictures when she came across one of her and her friends together. They were all in the park. Trent had Kira on his lap, Dr O had Hailey around the waist, Conner stood behind them, and Ethan lay in front of them making a funny face. Kira looked at the picture. It was taken just after Trent and Kira had told them that they were going to get married.

"I have to go see them" Kira made up her mind to face her past. She had to see her friends again. She picked up her coat and walked out the door.

Kira walked into the café once again everyone looked at her, but this time they didn't look so friendly. Conner got up and walked over to her "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly. "I…I…wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have acted the way I did last time" Kira looked down at the floor. "Yeah you should have." said Conner "Who did you think you were treating us like that? We're your friends, how could you do that to us?" Kira could tell Conner wasn't going to forgive her that easily "I said I was sorry" Kira could feel her self getting ready to cry, but she couldn't, not in front of Conner and all her friends. "Poor rich girl doesn't get what she wants" Conner said before turning on his heel and walking back over to the counter acting as if nothing happened. Kira knew she had to do something to prove that the old Kira was still there.

That's when it hit her. If she wanted her friends back she was going to have to sing. But what could she sing? She hadn't sung anything in a long time, other then singing in the shower. That she wouldn't even consider singing because it was only a few cords. Over the time she had been away, she did write one song and she realized she had to sing it. It was about them after all. Kira saw a guitar up on the stage and saw that it read "Property of Hailey's Cyber Café" Kira smiled and thought to hers self _Good I can use that_. When Kira walked up on stage and began playing the guitar, every one turned. Devin and Cassidy looked up. "Aww Devin it's like the good old days when she always used to sing." Cassidy looked down at her 4 year old son. "Look baby, listen to her sing" she said. Conner, Ethan, Tommy, and Hailey turned when they herd someone playing since almost no one came to play here anymore. Kira could feel the music flow through her as if she had never stopped playing. It was like a 6th sense to her. The words to her song began. They were the words of Trent's proposal when he had asked Kira to marry him and everyone knew it.

"I wanna be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I wanna be the touch you need every single night  
I wanna be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between  
I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you  
I want you to need me, need me Like I need you

I wanna be the eyes that look deep into your soul  
I wanna be the world to you I just want it all  
I wanna be your deepest kiss  
The answer to your every wish  
And all you ever need

Repeat Chorus

'Coz I need you more than you could know  
And I need you to never let me go  
And I need to be deep inside your heart  
I just want to be everywhere you are

I wanna be the face you see when you  
close your eyes  
I wanna be the touch you need every single night  
I wanna be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between...

Kira finished the song. Conner, Tommy and the others knew how hard it was for Kira to repeat those words. During the song, Wes had walked in and moved to the back were he could blend in with the people. Conner, Tommy, Hailey, and Ethan walked over to Kira. They embraced her in a big hug. "We missed you" Hailey said the rest smiled in agreement. Wes looked up at Kira and these people. They were so much more like… like his old friends. Why did his wife keep reminding him of his past so much? Little did Wes know, heald Kira held a common secret. That's why she was so much like him and his friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3010

Trent moved over to the window. It was a sunny day just like last time he had seen Kira. He smiled as he thought of her. He thought back to the first time he had asked Kira out. He remembered how he had been a nerves wreck.

_Flashback_

Trent walked into the school. It was there last day at school and Trent had missed his chance to ask Kira to the prom. Now she was going to go off and start her singing career and he would never be able to ask her out. "I really messed up" Trent said tossing some flowers in the garbage. "Now I'll never get with her" Trent sat down in frustration. He didn't see Conner come up behind him. "Get with who?" Conner asked with a smile Trent turned to him "Huh? Oh, no one, it's nothing" Conner raised his eyebrows "Kira?" he asked "What? No, of course not" Conner put his hand on Trent s back "Dude, just ask her out" Trent turned away "Its too late" Conner shrugged his shoulders "Hey you should listen to me, I know girls" Trent smiled "Ok I'll ask her out, but if she says no I'm gunna kill you" Conner threw a soccer ball at him "Well she better say yes then"

Later that day, Kira was sitting alone in the park. Trent spotted her and walked over. "Kira, can I ask you something?" Kira looked up "Yeah go ahead" Trent smiled "Well I.." Kira looked at him "Yes?" "um would you…uh like to..uh" Kira looked at him again "Yes?" Trent looked at her, then away, then back at her "Go out with me like…on a date?" He finally did it he asked her out. "I thought you'd never ask" Kira said. Trent smiled "Is that a yes?" he asked "That's a definite yes"

_Flashback Ends_

Trent smiled thinking of that time as Jen walked up "What are you so happy about?" she asked. He frowned "Nothing" Jen looked at him. "Hey, I thought about what you said before. I do trust you. You're great at what you do" Trent smiled "Did you just give me a complement?" he asked. "Well…" Jen turned and walked away but Trent caught up with her. "I meant above average" She smiled then added "barely." "Aww come on" Trent said as Jen walked out of the room.

Katie Trip and Lucas watched from the other room. "This is getting scary" Katie said rolling her eyes. "Come on guy, think about this and the fight they had before. Jen and Wes did the same thing" Trip looked at her. "What do you mean by that?" "I mean Trent really could be the one that could help us" They all looked at Katie. "I think you're right. He may turn out to be a great team member just like Wes.


	6. the call

Kira sat on Tommy's couch with her legs folded underneath her. Tommy walked in to the living room from the kitchen carrying two cups of hot chocolate; He handed one to Kira and sat down next to her.

"Are you sure it was Trent?" Tommy asked

"Yes" Kira said you could tell just by looking at her face she had been crying

"Maybe…Maybe it wasn't…it could have been you imagination"

"Dr'O I can't just imagine Trent's voice I know it was him"

"Why its common for someone like you who lost who they love to think they hear his or her voice"

"No Dr'O I know it wasn't and I can't because when he dispersed I tried over and over to hear his voice, but I never did"

"Kira…I thought you saw it by now Trent is gone…"

"I know he is gone I can tell when he isn't here"

"No Kira you should face the facts people who are missing for as long as he has been missing don't come back Kira they…There usually died"

"No they say when someone close to you dies you can feel it…I still feel as if he is out there"

Tommy hung his head "Kira I'm sorry to sound harsh, but why did you get married then if you felt he was still out there?"

"What?"

"If you never had that feeling that he died and believe he is still out there, why did you get married to someone else"

"Dr'O I don't…"

"Kira it's because deep down you know he is gone…he's not coming back and I'm sorry"

"Maybe your right" Kira replied

Tommy put his arm Kira "I'm sorry I know you an him had something special something you will never get again even with your husband… but Kira maybe you will find some other kind of special thing"

"No, I don't care about Trent that way anymore I care about Wes he's my husband…I just thought maybe the team would want him back"

"Then why where you crying"

"You know what I'm going home" Kira said

"Kira…" Tommy started but Kira was already out the door and slamming it.

Katie walked over to Trent a few days later.

"Trent you haven't been yourself lately" she said with a hint of worry in her voice. Trent narrowed his eye brows

"And how do you know me you don't know me" Katie looked a little hurt "sorry" he said shaking his head "sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you"

"No Trent your right…we don't know you, but we would like to all of us"

"All of you?" he asked with a smile

"Ok all of us minus Jen"

Trent smiled and looked at her. Katie looked at him and nudged him with her shoulder

"So will you came and hang out with me, Trip, and Lucas"

"Sure its better then waiting around here for the next attack"

And hour later they four of them came bursting in to the shack laughing

"Your right Katie that was fun" Trent said with a smile he turned around and was face to face with Jen "Shoot" he said as he saw her fold her arms and frown. Anyone could tell she was mad

"And where were you all?" She asked tapping her foot "We had training a half hour ago"

"So" Trent said he and Jen still weren't on good terms they argued a lot and didn't agree on a thing.

"So my team we never had set training days or hours"

"Well this one does"

Trent put his hands on Jen's shoulders "Lighten up" He looked into her eyes "You see these strict training days never helped you make a difference if you failed

Jen's lips went into a very tight frown "That means we have to train harder"

"No Jen hay my team trained when we had time and guess what we WON!" Trent said with a smile "I'm not trying to make it sound like you guys are loser because your not you…just need to lighten up…from now on we train my way got it?" he asked, but yet not really giving her an option he was going to take over the training Jen frowned and walked out of the room. The others just looked at him with there mouths dropped open Katie stepped forward "Trent what exactly are you going to do" Trent leaned over on the other side of the couch and switched on the T.V. "Dunno when I want to I guess"

Trip stepped forward "Trent we have to train not just when you want to"

"All of you are used to training by the book and when…" he was interrupted by the doors banging open some man came walking in, he had a big bruise on his face and was holding his shoulder. Katie Lucas and Trip rushed over to him Katie kept saying "Oh my god oh my god" Trent hurried over as the guy collapsed "We need to get this guy some help" Trip looked at Trent "This guy is…is are sorta red ranger"

"What so you mean?" Trent asked

"This guy is are first Red ranger his Name is Alex Drake"

"You had more then one?"

"Yes" said Lucas "Its complicated, but to make a long story short he died then we went to the past met Wes his ancestor guy then Alex came who wasn't really dead and took over but gave it back to Wes then he came back here" Lucas said almost in one breath taking another he continued "and then when we came back he had gotten a different morpher so he could be are black ranger, but we thought he died in the last battle the one where we gave up" Lucas finished as Katie carried Alex to one of the open beds. Trent looked at the guy he may be hurt, but there was something that made Trent uneasy he just couldn't trust him. Jen walked in to the room "And you know what Trent…" she stopped when she saw Alex "Oh my god Alex" she said rushing over to the side of his bed. His eyes opened with great effort "Jen" he said softly

"What Alex I'm here" She said to him

"Jen" he said again "they want Wes died there going…baby"

"What?"

"Wes is going to have a baby…" He winced "they want it and want to kill him" Alex said before closing his eyes and falling unconscious.

"What does that mean?" Jen whispered to her self. As Katie Treated Alex's wounds Trip looked at Trent then at Jen

"I…I think I know what he ment" Trip said looking at the two

"What?" they both asked together

"Well Trent you said you were able to hear Kira on my morpher right?"

"Yeah"

"And well I traced it back and it was from Wes's morpher so that means…"

"What does it mean" asked Jen as she interrupted him

Trip looked at her "I think there together and they are going to have a baby together"

"No that mutant was lying" Trent said to Trip "You don't know what your talking about she didn't move on" He said again Anger flashing threw his eyes how could Trip think Kira would move on that fast. "No Kira no" Trent said again then he turned to Jen "Kira wouldn't do that" then back to Trip "Give me your morpher"

"What" Trip asked "No"

"Give it to me"

"No this is…" he was interrupted by Jen

"Here" she said handing her morpher to Trent "Take it and try to contact her"

"Thanks Jen, but I need Trips his is the only one that will contact the past"

"Ok, Trip give him your morpher, we need answers


	7. finding the call again

It was a few weeks after Trent had called the past and everyone had let it die down. Kira now did think that is was just her imagination. She had just gotten back from the doctors office wear she found out some big news. She and Wes were going to have a baby. Kira wasn't sure if Wes Really wanted a baby. _Beep beep_ Kira heard the sound again the one that came before Trent's voice last time. Kira looked around the room, the first place she looked was the sock draw, but no luck Wes had moved it, but it was still in the room. _**Beep beep **_she heard again. She looked at the underwear draw. "Don't tell me he hid it in there?" Kira asked her self she walked over and opened the draw. She looked and there is was all the way at the bottom. Beep beep came the noise again. Kira hurried with it into the bathroom to see if she could reach Trent again.

"Hello" Kira said seeing this worked a lot like her morpher, but the one thing that bothered her, what was this and why did Wes have it?

"Kira is it you?" Kira heard Trent's voice

"Yes?" Kira said to the voice she wasn't sure if she should

"Kira is that you?" Trent's voice came over the thing.

"Yes, Trent it's me"

"You don't know how happy I am to hear your voice"

"Trent it's great to hear yours too…where are you"

"1000 years in the future"

"What how?"

"I don't know something to do with my Jem it flashed white…Kira do you know where my jem is?"

"Yes…I kept it"

"Good keep it safe…and Kira?"

"Yes?"

"Are you pregnant with a man named Wes's child?"

Kira stood there for a moment then looked down "Yes"

"So you married him?"

"Yes, Trent I'm…"

"No Kira it's ok for all you knew I was died you should move on…Plus I don't know if I will ever get back…We may not win….I have no powers and the other rangers, mostly one named Jen won't really let me help always finding ways to not do what I say…She's a lot like you in a way…Strong and Full of your own ideas"

"Thanks Trent…you know I still do love you…and I finished that song"

"Yeah I heard it on Trip's morpher that Wes guy's morpher some how…" He was interrupted by Kira

"This is a morpher...Wes is or was a power ranger?"

"Yes, you didn't know? Does he know about you?"

"No and no"

Just then Kira heard the door open to the hotel room.

"Trent I…"

"It's ok Kira just stay safe there is something coming after your baby"

"What?"

"Kira keep it safe and keep your self safe"

"I will"

"Kira I have to go, but I will try and contact you again"

"Ok, but try this time tomorrow Wes won't be home"

"Ok" With that all Kira heard was static

"What won't I be home for?" Came Wes's voice Kira turned to see Wes had come into the bathroom to see her talking.

"Who much did you heard?"

"The last part who were you talking to?" Kira could tell Wes was angry

"Someone that gave m a warning…I don't know who… But I do know you are a power ranger…The Red Time Force ranger"

"What you got to be kidding me…" Kira interrupted him

"Don't lie to me I got it from a very strong source that I trust with my life…and"

"And what?"

"And you baby's"

"What?"

"We are having a baby Wes…The person warned me that someone wants the baby died"

"But who?"

"Wes I know you are a Ranger so you have to have some enemies that want you died or most likely the heir to your powers!" Wes looked at Kira

"Don't worry Kira… I will keep you safe"

"I don't need you to protect me" Kira had forgotten Wes didn't know she could fight or protect herself, he thought she was just some small fragile little girl.

"We never agreed to have a baby…" Wes trailed off

"What you don't want the baby?"

"Well Kira no…I don't want to be a father right now"

"Well you are if you like it or not"

"Kira can't you just" He wasn't able to finish what he was saying because he was interrupted by Kira's angry words

"No I will not get rid of this baby"

"Kira we're not ready to be parents"

"Wes you may not be, but I have for a very long time" Kira picked up her jacket

"Where do you think your going?" Wes asked as she headed for the door.

"To my friend's house to spend the night"

"Kira come on don't act like a child"

"A child Wes that's what I'm acting like then so be it" she practically screamed at him. With that she stormed out of the house.

Trent put down Trips morpher he looked off and smiled, it was great to talk to Kira again. He couldn't help but feel jealous that man the red time force ranger was going have a family with Kira. He looked down with a frown he didn't notice Jen come in. She placed a one of her hands on his shoulder.

"What wrong" she said in a soft tone

He looked at her then decided to tell her "Kira's most likely happily married…even if we do win and I go back…Kira will be gone"

"Trent you can never give up home… maybe there're not happily married and when you come back she will go back to you" Jen said in a more happy tone. Trent had to smile

"Do you know how mean that sounded for them…but I can't help but wish it was that way"

Jen smiled "Try and contact her again" Jen told him

"Ok" Trent said as he picked it back up "Kira…Kira are you there?" he asked in to the morpher…nothing…"Kira"

"Who are you?" came a man's voice "And leave my wife alone"

"No" Trent said "I can talk to her when ever I want" he knew that sounded like a little Kid

"Stay away and stop talking to her" You could tell the anger in the man's voice.

Jen reached over and took the morpher from Trip she looked at Trent "Let me try" she whispered. She brought the morpher to her mouth "Wes?" she asked into the phone sounding like a little kid.

"Jen!" the voice sounded surprised "Is that you are you alright…please Jen tell me"

"Yes, its me Wes" Trent looked at Jen the way she talked he could tell Jen was really in love with this guy and was happy to hear his voice "No we're not ok…But Trent is helping us and he's just calling to warn Kira that the baby she's carrying is in danger…don't let her go off alone"

"To late for that" Wes said

"What did you do Wes?"

"Why do you think I did something?"

Trent grabbed the morpher "Because when I was talking to Kira before she was happy and you would have to have done something to upset her"

Wes got mad at the guys voice "I told her to…get rid of the baby and I don't wat to be a father then when she got mad I told her she was acting like a child"

Jen grabbed the morpher "How could you Wes! How could you reject you own baby?"

"Jen you have to understand" Jen stopped him

"I have to understand you changed and your not my Wes…The Wes I love"

"Jen please"

"No Wes"

Trent grabbed the morpher from Jen "Don't go after her"

"What?" Wes asked

"It will make it worse let her go to Connor's or Dr'O's house than tomorrow go find her let her simmer down"

"And why should I believe you" Wes said

"Because I almost married her…I know how she is"

"Wouldn't you just want to break us up?"

"No because Kira married you…and must love you more…I want her to be happy"

"Fine" Wes said "Put Jen back on"

"Ok" Trent said as he handed it to Jen She took it not really wanting to talk to Wes at the moment

"You know Wes if I were there you would be on the floor in pain right now! And if I was Kira you would be…"

"Jen I wouldn't have done that to you" Wes said

"What?" Jen asked "Don't you love your wife"

"Not as much as you Jen…you have a special place in my heart…Plus you would really hurt me if I did that to you" Trent snatched the morpher from Jen

"You lucky she didn't hurt you she's well trained"

Jen glared at Trent then took it back "Wes…Arg" she yelled out in pain as she was blasted. Trent whipped around to see Alex standing there with a blaster in his hands

"Jen" Wes yelled in to the morpher as he heard her yell out in pain. Trent turned to Alex

"I had a feeling about you" Trent said he picked up the pink blaster Jen had who was now knocked out. Alex then yelled to the others "Quick everyone get out here that guy in white just shot Jen" The all came running out with there blasters drawn

"Trent why?" Katie asked with her blaster pointed at him.

"It wasn't me it was him" Trent said looking over at Alex. Alex frowned

"Why would I shot Jen I love her" the others looked at Alex "Come on guys we really don't know this guy do you believe me or him" Katie looked at Alex

"Of course you Alex" Trip looked at Trent who help his morpher

"Guys" Trip said but was interrupted by Alex

"Lucas get him tied up" Alex said Lucas looked at Trent he couldn't believe Trent had turned on them "Put Jen's Blaster down" Lucas said. Trent knew he couldn't fight them all so he did what he was told. Lucas walked over and brought Trent into a room where he tied him up and locked him in the room. Trent hung his head… he had to give up now nothing he did would make them believe him and Kira was married…even if it was going bad and she said she loved him, she had still moved on and wouldn't want Trent back. Trent no longer had his will to win…Trent Fernandez had given up.


	8. white dino ranger

Kira walked around town, she had no where to go, Connor had not been home and there was no way she would go to Tommy's house, she was still mad at him. The wind blew causing her to hug he jacket close to her body. Kira had been walking for about an hour when she finally looked around at the place she was…it was there place…The place Trent and her had called there own the place they would go and always be close to each other, Kira had gone there when Trent would go away, to there place it was a place where they could forget all there troubles and remember how much they loved each other. She sat down leaning on a Tree she smiled as she saw images of her and Trent dancing and running around with each other. His laugh seamed to echo threw her mind. Herring his voice again made her think of how much they had been in love and how she never did just want him, she had longed for him, she had just settled for Wes.

"Trent I wish you where here then I could really find a good reason to divorce Wes and be able to be with you" she said as a tear fell down her face. She looked out into the darkness; she closed her eyes as the another tear fell down her face and as it fell she whispered "I need you Tent"

Alex wouldn't let anyone else go into the room where Trent was tied up. Alex brought the food and would try and get him to tell what Kira's weakness. Trent never told him anything as long as Kira was safe then he didn't care what happened to him. He looked up at Alex

"Why do you want to kill her? Don't you need Wes's kid or else you won't exist"

"Because you coming here has already mess it up once she dies he can marry who he was meant to marry"

"Don't hurt her"

"Why should I do as you say" He kicked Trent's head knocking him out. Trent no longer had the will to live and felt himself drifting away he thought of Kira and how he would love to see her again.

"Trent" it sounded like a whisper of Kira's voice "Trent?" came her voice again

"Kira" he said weakly

"Yes" she came into a blurry view "Don't give up Trent please don't give up" Her voice sounded pleading "Please Trent I need you"

"Kira I can't go on"

"No, Trent you can…you can't give up, Trent not you, not you" she whispered

"Kira I…"

"Yes you can" she reached for her neck "Here" she took off her necklace which held Trent's Jem and placed it around his neck "Trent Promise me you won't give up…no matter what and you will return to me"

"Kira?"

"Promise me"

"I promise Kira, I won't give up and I will return to you"

"Good" and with that Kira dispersed in a white fog, Trent felt a pain in his side, and he woke up to Alex standing there "So you going to tell me anything more I want to know?"

"No" Trent said

"Fine no food" he threw the food across the room right out of Trent's reach. Trent watched as Alex walked out of the room, had he really had that dream about Kira? Was it real? Trent felt the necklace on his neck. Yes, it had been real some how he had reached Kira, threw her mind and she had given his powers or his gem. On his wrist his morpher and was, the only thing missing was the Jem that was around his neck.

"I wish this was these ropes could get off my wrists" his Jem glowed white as the ropes vanished. Trent stood up and walked to the door, he heard Alex's feet outside the door and quickly went out of the way he focused and used his power so Alex couldn't see him. The door opened and Alex walked in. He saw Trent wasn't there he yelled out the door

"He's gone… go protect Jen, Katie… Lucas Trip come with me and let's go find him…and Kill him it's the only way to keep this place safe"

"Kill him?" Trip said, he couldn't believe Trent had been his friend they had all trusted him and had shot Jen.

"Yes Trip we have to stop him before he kill us all" Trip Lucas

Over in the place wear they had injured Jen Katie stood by her watching out for Trent

"Katie" came Jen's weak voice

"Jen" Katie said happily

"What happed?" Jen asked

"Um I don't know how to tell you this, but Trent shot you"

"No…he couldn't"

"Jen…I know you were starting to trust him"

"No we had been talking he was sad he was talking about Kira" Jen smiled "and I spoke to Wes" Jen's smile faded "Trent was mad at Wes not me, he could never shoot me" Jen looked at Katie "It cam from behind I felt pain, but I didn't realize I Was shot it had to be the other person in the room"

"Jen that other person…" she was interrupted by Trent

"Was Alex" Katie turned to see Trent

"How did you get out" Katie could see Trent looked hurt "What happened?"

"Ask the person you trust you would go with what he said anyway" Trent's words cut threw Katie like a knife she could see in his eyes she had lost all his trust, he looked like he had been betrayed by people he trust

"Trent why are you so mad we only had you tied up"

"I told you ask Alex" then he walked over to Jen "are you alright?"

"Yes" Jen told him

"Ok…I'm going out away…I can't stay here"

Jen looked at him; he had grown on her she could relate with losing the one person you loved. "But if Alex is leading them then they won't believe you or us"

"Nope that's why I have to go I don't want Alex coming her and hurting you or Katie, but I also don't want him to hurt or even kill Lucas and Trip.

"But Trent you…" He cut Jen off

"I have to go" he said to her as he ran out the door.

Alex and the others walked down the street all rangers up, Alex's suit was different from the other red time force it had a dark crimson color to it with a lot of black outline.

"Keep your eyes alert and don't let anything fool you" Alex said.

"You look for me?" Trent said he stood there un morphed in front of the morphed time force rangers.

"You think you can take us all on?"

"Yes, I'm stronger then you"

Alex looked at him "You have no will to go on with no heart you can't win"

"Who said I didn't have heart was it you as you nearly killed me, and I have a whole new will to go on more then I did when I first came here"

"And what would that be?" Alex sneered

"The fact I made a promise to the girl I love that I will return to her or die trying"

"Well you shot Jen so we will treat you as a mutant" Alex said

"Really? Because I was just there and now Katie knows the truth…and so does Jen"

"Get him" Alex told Trip and Lucas

"Wait one minute are you guys going to do as he says? He disappears for a long time then just comes back and I choose to shot Jen? Why? After I wanted to help you? Why would I hurt my chance at going home by shooting Jen?" Trent stopped "I thought you were my friends…even Jen when he came in and shot her I had just spoken to Kira and her to Wes…I would never hurt her the one I was mad at was Wes not Jen"

"Get him I said" Alex yelled to Trip and Lucas they didn't move Trip turned to Alex

"Why would he do that go evil as soon as you came?" he Asked Alex

"Yeah he was always there when we needed help and a little while back he didn't even want to be with us anymore" Alex in one fast moment he shot Lucas and Trip with a new blaster that un morphed them leaving them in pain.

"No" Trent yelled "You will pay for hurting my friends" Trent said he pulled his Jem off his neck and put it in his morpher

"Dino thunder power up hah" he said. Then Trent no longer stood in front of Alex, it was now the powerful white ranger.

"How?" Alex yelled as he saw Trent had his powers

"I should thanks you some how when you knocked me out I was able to reach Kira threw my mind and talk to her she gave me my jem" He took his feather and made it shoot the arrows at Alex who fell to the ground. He stood up and looked at Trent "I'll be back" and with that he disappeared. Trent rushed over to the others.

"Power down" he said "are you guys alright?" he watched as the two fell unconscious.


	9. Shot

When Kira woke up it was light out. Children played off in the distance and birds chirped in the background. Kira smiled remembering her dream, it had been about Trent, but he had seamed so real, but yet he seamed so sad and well he sounded like he had given up he had even told her. She went for the necklace on her neck it wasn't there "Oh I have to find it" Kira said she didn't realize she had really given it to Trent in her dream.

Kira rushed back to the hotel room and ran inside Wes was brushing his teeth to see Kira burst threw the door and run over to her jewelry box. She begin to start pulling out all the jewelry Wes thought maybe she was trying to get her jewels that he bought her the real expensive jewels, but he watched as she threw those aside.

"Kira what are you doing?" Wes asked, but she didn't answer. He studied her as she looked for what ever she was looking for. He watched her and could tell that she was upset by the thing she couldn't find. After about 20 minutes of not finding it she walked over to the bed and sat down she reached for her neck and only pulled up her Jem. She smiled

"It was real" she sounded relived and happy. Wes walked in

"What was real" He ask, he was worried about her he was her wife and she had left in a very upset way. All he got in replied was Kira glaring at him,

"Kira we need to talk"

"Talk…you want to talk" Kira said she was to happy to have talked with Trent and to have seen him to get angry.

"Kira the baby we…" Just then Kira jumped up

"HE gave up…" she looked around "He needs are help he gave up your people gave up on him…or betrayed him….or they died and he's the only one left we need to go" Kira ran out of the door, Wes hung his head

"Kira?" he called "Kira come back" he grabbed his jacket and rushed out after his wife. He hurried with her to the park where she stopped and stood on a hill.

"Kira" Wes said as he caught up to her "Kira come home stop acting like this"

"Acting like what" Kira said her eyes were cold

"Like a child"

"I'm not acting like a child, Wes I'm having a baby and you can't stop me"

"I don't want to ruin are marriage over this"

"Over what Wes over having a baby like most married cop…" She just stopped and her eyes went wide.

"Kira what…" Kira's hands moved to her stomach, Wes looked at where her hands laid on her stomach. Blood…he saw blood. Kira crumpled down into Wes's arms

"Someone call 911" Wes yelled "Please some one" he couldn't lose Kira, he may not love her as much as he loved Jen he may not always treat Kira they way he should they way she deserves, but he did love her and he couldn't lose both the two women he loved. Kira's necklace glowed Jem glow yellow, and right before Kira fell unconscious she smiled, she knew where ever Trent was he just became the white ranger again. That meant he was coming home soon, she just hoped she would be able to hold in time to be able to see Trent one last time, and she hoped that her baby was ok.

Trent paced back and forth he was worried about Trip and Lucas, Jen was watching him

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor"

"Jen it's my fault they are hurt"

"No its not" Jen said she waked over and put her hand on Trent's shoulder

"Yes it is Jen if I had never come here they wouldn't be hurt"

Jen looked at him "Trent don't think for a second you coming here put us all in danger, because you helped us more the hurt us" Trent turned away from her put she walked in front of him tonight "Trent you brought my team back together you gave us hope…you gave me hope" Jen looked into his eyes "Trent if you never came I don't know what we would have done, Trent you brought us together…We haven't been that way since…since Wes, Trent you brought us under control after we were shattered by not having Wes"

Trent looked at her "Another complement?"

"Yes, Trent another complement, but don't get used to it" She said with a smile

"I won't"

"Guys stop flirting and come in here Trip woke up and Lucas is waking up" Katie said as she rushed in and out of the room.

"We're not flirting" Both Jen and Trent said at the same time. As they followed Katie into the room where Trip and Lucas were.

"Where were you guys?" Trip asked Katie smiled

"Oh they were out flirting"

"Flirting?" Trip asked with a smile. Lucas sat up

"I win the bet…oww" as he reached for his side which hurt. Trent looked at him

"We weren't flirting…and you should rest" Trent said forcing him down. He walked over to Trip. "Hey buddy can I see your morpher?"

"Yeah sure" Trip said handing it to him.

"Thanks" Trent said before walking over to the other room.

In the other room Trent picked it up to his mouth "Kira?" he asked "Please Kira pick up I need to talk to you"

"She's not here" the voice sounded like Wes, but he was upset

"Where is she do you know when she will be back?"

"No…She's in the hospital…She's been shot" Wes told Trent. Trent dropped the morpher "No" he whispered as his back hit the wall, he slid down with his head in his hands.


	10. Hospital

Wes had his morpher in his hand at the hospital Kira was in intensive care and wasn't allowed visitors to go in. Wes didn't want to tell her friends because it seamed to him those were the people that took Kira from him. If he had just said no Kira couldn't come here he would have Kira still to himself, she wouldn't be going after some dream world. But yet was it really a dream, where ever that Trent guy was so was Jen, and Kira had some sense of thinking that Trent was in trouble. That's when it hit him when he had spoken to Jen she had trail off and she sounded like she was in pain. What if Trent was in trouble and what if Jen and the others were too. He picked up Kira's cell phone that the doctors gave him. He looked at the numbers the first one he called was Tommy.

"Kira good its you I was just about to call you If you bring your Jem over here we may be able to find a way back to Trent"

"This isn't Kira" Wes said

"Uh then who is this? Why do you have Kira's phone?"

"I'm her husband Wes and I was calling to tell you…I was…I was calling to tell you Kira's been shot and they don't know if she will live"

"What!?"

"Yes and I know you are her friend and I thought you would want to come here"

"Yes, thank you I will be right there"

Wes hung up and called Connor and told him the same thing he also called Hailey and told he the same.

Once everyone was there Hailey stood next to Tommy and Connor paced back and fourth then turned to Tommy

"Out of everything she's been threw what finally gets her down is a built?"

Tommy looked at him "Connor she's strong and…." He stopped when he saw what Wes was holding. He was holding Kira's necklace it was glowing yellow "How long has that been doing that?"

"Since she was shot…she smiled she seamed to know something good was happening like it glowing gave her courage or something"

Tommy reached forward and grabbed it and turned to Connor

"It has power" Tommy said to him. Connor walked over and picked it up

"But how it died a while back?"

"Well maybe just maybe Trent some how activated his…and it doubled back and activated hers" Tommy said not taking his eye's off of the Jem

"Hers isn't the only one" Hailey said she pointed at Tommy and Connor's pockets. Inside Tommy's pocket his jem shined black and inside Connor's it shinned Red.

"What's going on here?" Wes asked watching as the Jem's all reacted to each other.

Connor looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"DNA locked" came the voice from Wes's morpher; Wes brought his hand up as a red light went from his head to the floor. He couldn't believe it his morpher had just shown it had life in it. Or it had just shown that it still had power, the power to become the red ranger again. Ring…Ring…Ring Wes's cell phone rang

"Hello" Wes said into the phone

"Wes its Eric"

"Eric? Why are you calling?"

"Well I wanted to know if your morpher might of…well had…had its power back"

"Uh" Wes said not sure if her should tell Eric why "Why would you ask"

"Well mine just said "DNA locked…"

"Really?" Wes said with a smile "Mine too"

"What does it mean?" Eric asked

"Well it either means that they re charged them self's or they are need again…" He stopped "I have to go Eric" Wes said hanging up.

A week later Kira was allowed to have visitor's but was in a state of coma. One day Wes was sitting in her room talking with Eric again about the morpher

"Eric one way we can find out is if we go to the future"

"Wes we can't and you know that we don't have that kind of technology"

"What if we used some strong source of power?" Wes asked he looked over at Kira. Tommy had come in and put her Jem necklace thing in her hand. To Wes it seamed to be powerful like he could take he could use the power to get to the future.

"Yeah and what would it be?" Eric asked sarcastically

"I don't know what it is, but it seams to have a lot of power"

"Where is it?"

"It's Kira's all her friends have one and they all seem just as powerful"

"And?"

"Well we can take them"

"But there not Ares to use"

"That's why I said take them"

"You do that" Eric and Wes talked a little more before hanging up.

Wes turned to Kira "Ok Kira just open your hand" Wes said out loud as he walked over and started to take the jem from her hand

"What are you doing!" Tommy's voice rang out in the quiet room causing Wes to jump.\

"I uh…I need her jem thing" Wes then stood up "And in order of the law we need to take yours and that boy's as well"

"No you can't take them they are Kira's Connor's and Mine you can't take them…or even if you find some way to the will do nothing for you" Tommy said. Wes ignored him and tried to get the Jem out of Kira's hand.

"What are you doing" Kira said in a weak voice

"I uh…" Kira's hand tightened around the jem and pulled her hand under her blankets.

"What were you doing?" Kira said again trying to sit up. Tommy rushed over

"Kira lie down and relax… I swear you and Trent never new of know when to just relax"

Kira looked at Tommy "I had a dream"

"What?" Tommy asked her Kira looked at Wes.

"Wes could you leave us alone for a moment?"

"What?"

"Please"

"What could you want to talk to this guy about that you can't talk to me…Your husband about?" he demanded

"What husband" Kira yelled "You're the one that who told me to get rid of the baby"

Wes was in a bad mood and just took it all out on Kira

"Well ha I won"

"What?"

"The baby you lost it" as soon as the words came out of his mouth he regretted it. Tommy stood and stared at him, Kira's eyes brimmed with tears. Wes had planned to tell her gently.

"Kira I…" He said, but he knew he went to far right there he had just ruined his marriage

"Get out" she said Wes didn't move "I said get out" she yelled, but Wes still didn't move "Dr'O" she said her voice low to a whisper as tears rolled down her face. Tommy walked over to Wes "She said get out"

"No" Wes said to Tommy

Just then hands from behind him grabbed him and pushed him out of the room. As the door was closed in his face he saw Connor had come in and shoved him out. He watched threw the Window as Connor walked over to Kira and let her cry into his chest. He hung his head; he should be the one comforting her after she lost her baby not that guy. He could make out most of what Connor and Kira were saying.

"Kira its ok to be sad" Connor said softly

"No Connor I'm too weak how could I…"

"No Kira don't think that you were shot there is nothing you could do about it"

"Connor why?

"Why what?

"Why are you always coming to my rescue and make me feel better when Trent's not around"

"It's my job" he said with a smile "you are part of my team…that it's up to me to protect…Plus you're my friend"

Kira looked at him "You're a great leader and a great friend Connor"

Wes listened to what they were saying, but leader of what? He thought to him self.

Kira smiled at Connor who smiled back. Connor then hugged her before Tommy spoke up.

"Kira he was trying to take your jem does he know what it can do?"

"No I don't think so, but when I was laying there Wes was talking on his phone…He wants to go to the future…I think that's were Trent is"

She then looked up at Tommy "I had a Dream ant Trent was init"

"Yeah?" Tommy asked her

"Well he had given up it looked like someone had taken and captured him…We need to find him and help"

"I'll go to the lab and work on it Kira"

"SO you don't think my mind is just making it up?"

"No" Tommy said before heading out. Connor looked at Kira

"You rest I'll go help Tommy and maybe we can try and locate Ethan to help too"

"Ok" Kira said as she nestled down into her bed. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

"No…She's in the hospital…She's been shot" Wes told Trent. Trent dropped the morpher "No" he whispered as his back hit the wall, he slid down with his head in his hands. Jen walked out to see Trent on the floor

"Trent" she called in worry as she knelt down next to him.

"Kira…She's…She's been shot, she's in the hospital"

"Trent I'm so sorry" Trent stood up and walked into the other room Jen followed him

"I should be there" he yelled he grabbed a table and pushed it over, Jen flinched, she could tell Trent was upset

"Trent please calm down" Jen pleaded Trent was now leaning on the wall "Trent please" Trent looked at Jen "I'm sorry I should fix that" he said walking over to the table on the floor along with some papers that fell. He walked over and picked them up.

"Try again Trent maybe by know you can find out some more"

"Trent…" came a sound form his morpher "Trent…. Are you there?" Trent picked his hand over to his mouth

"Yes?"

"Trent it's me Tommy"

"And Connor" came a voice that sound behind Trent smiled to hear Connor voice pipe in, in the background

"And Connor" Tommy said "Any way Trent we need to find out wear you are?"

"In the future" Trent told him

"That's what Kira thought"

"Kira how's Kira" Trent asked

"She's fine, she was shot and she lost the baby, but the doctors think she's going to make a full recovery."

"Good"

"Trent…She miss you…her and her husband are threw"

"What happened?"

"Well she didn't know she lost the baby and she wanted to talk to me about some dream she had about you and her giving you your Jem, but she didn't want to say it in front of him" Tommy stopped "He got mad at her and snapped out that he got his way anyway and he won she had lost the baby"

"What? He said that to her?"

"Yes"

Then all Trent heard was static, Trent turned to Jen who just looked at him

"Why is Wes doing this to her?" she said before she fell to her knees and cried, how could her nice simple sweat Wes do something like that to his wife?

Trent walked over and hugged her until she stopped crying. Almost as soon as she did Trip walked in "uh guys we just got a reading Alex's has got an army marching this way"

Trent looked at her then at Trip "Well it's now or never" Trent said. As him and Jen stood up. Katie and Lucas walked out into the room

"Ready?" Trent looked at them they all nodded there heads "Then lets go" They all then followed Trent out side.


	11. Truth

Kira walked up the porch stairs that led to her parent's house; she hadn't yet seen them the whole time she had been in town. Last time she came to town they had gotten into a fight with them and had had left storming out of the house. They never did approve of her marriage to Wes they told her she was trying to find someone to replace Trent. Tears formed in her eyes, they had been right they had tried to tell her Wes didn't love her the way she was looking for and she didn't love him that way. They had been right Wes didn't really love her. She now stood in front of her parents door her hand about to knock she hesitated what if her parents said they told her so and made her feel worse? Kira knocked, it took about two minutes and then the door opened and her mother shows up.

"Kira what's wrong" she asked seeing her daughter almost in tears

"Mom, please don't say I told you so" a tear rolled down her face

"About what honey?"

"Wes and I are over, he didn't love me the way I wanted him to you were right I only tired to find someone to replace Trent"

"Oh honey I didn't want to be right" she said hugging her daughter close a blue pickup truck pulled up in the drive way and Kira's dad got out. He saw his wife hugging Kira and it looked like Kira was crying he walked up to them.

"What going on?" he said in a soft voice

"She and Wes…are getting divorced" her mother told him, Kira looked at them

"And we lost the baby, Wes was got mad when I told him I was pregnant then when I lost the baby he was happy"

"Honey come inside" her mother told her.

Twenty minutes later Kira was sitting on her parents couch.

"Honey, explain to us what happened?"

"Well I told his about Trent and he handled it so good so I decided to tell him I was pregnant he got mad and told me to get rid of it, and I wouldn't so I…left the house and I went to the park, I went to the place where Trent and I always used to go and I fell asleep" she stopped and she remember her talk with Trent and giving him his morpher, but she couldn't tell her parents that "The next day I was with Wes again and I got shot"

"What" her mother said franticly

"They were trying to get Wes but I was able to survive, but not the baby" she stopped as she remembered the way Wes told her "When Wes came in I wanted to talk to Tommy so I asked Wes to leave he got mad and told me I lost the baby, or his exact words where he won I lost the baby any way…or something like that, then he tried to apologies I told him to leave he wouldn't so Connor kicked him out"

"Well that's nice of him, he is great friend" her mother said hugging her

"Yeah he is…and I think Trent is alive"

"Oh honey" her mom said looking down "We have been over this Trent, is gone"

"No mom I told you I would know if Trent was died"

"Honey if Trent is alive then why did he not come back…maybe he just ran away"

"No mom he didn't leave me he loves me"

"Kira maybe you should start thereby"

"No mom" Kira said looking at her mother "I know he is alive"

Her mother looked into Kira's eye's and saw the determined look in her daughter's eyes

"Honey" she said to her still looking in to her eyes. Kira was about to say something when her Jem started to glow again "Mom dad I have to go" she said putting down her drink and rushing out the door. She ran to her car and drove to Tommy's house once she got there she saw Connor's car was already there. She parked her car next to Connor's and went inside. She walked over to the fake dinosaur bones and pulled down the mouth and went down to the lab, Tommy and Connor where already by the computer she could hear only a little on what Connor was saying.

"Dr'O could it really be possible?"

"Connor just wait a minute"

"Come on Dr'O this could be a key way to finding Trent"

"Connor the morphing grid only picked up an a faint trace of Trent's power"

"But Dr'O that mans he's…"

"No it doesn't if he is died someone else could have bonded with the Jem I don't want to get Kira's hopes up until I'm Sure" Tommy said to him "So don't tell her,… Not yet"

"Fine Dr'O" He said hanging his head "But when she finds out we know something she doesn't and we kept it from her don't you think she may be mad?"

"Well…" Tommy stopped "Yeah"

"She sure will be" Kira said from behind him, they both jumped and spun around

"Kira what are you doing here?" Tommy asked very surprised

"Well I came to tell you that my Jem acted up today or it does almost every time I think of Trent or try and tell someone he's alive and I came here to tell you and I hear that you have a reading on Trent"

"Well, yes we had a faint reading on him…but Kira it may not be him it was his jem we locked onto"

"That means him"

"No it means his jem if he's died then someone else could have bonded with his jem"

"No…He's alive and this time I'm not going to give up on him"

"Fine Kira just be careful" Tommy said wistfully

Trent and the others walked out of the building, side by side. Trent had a feeling this was going to be the battle that settled it all. If they won he would be seeing Kira soon, if they lost he would never get to see Kira again. He smiled to himself it was a fifty fifty chance to go either way, but no they had the power on there side, they had courage the strength to keep on going no matter what. Even when all seams lost, if the time force rangers were true rangers they would have the instinct, and if they didn't he did. They walked a little father till they saw Alex's army on the other side of the rode; they stopped, so did Alex's team. Trent turned to the others,

"Ok we need to work together to win this we are out numbered by many"

"We have been like this before" Jen said to him with attitude

"I know, but not with him as the leader" He said thrusting his thumb in Alex's direction. He looked at them all "Now lets go win back your head quarters" Trent said "Ready?"

"Ready" they replied

"White dino power" Trent called out

"Time for time force" the four others cried

"White Dino Thunder Ninja" Trent called out

"Time Force Pink" Jen yelled

"Time force blue" called Lucas

"Time force yellow" Katie called

"Time Force green" Trip yelled out

The five stood in front of Alex and his army ready to fight.

"Let's go" yelled Trent as the other army ran towards them; and with there weapons drawn Trent and the time force ranges ran to meet the others in battle.

Ok so next chap is the big battle!


	12. Hope

Tommy was typing on his computer, the time seamed to go so slow all her kept hearing was the sounds of the keys going up down up down, she would also hear Connor's foot taping the ground. Kira was about to tell Connor to stop when she looked at Tommy's comp, there an image started to appear; it was some kind of ranger battle. Kira stood up and rushed behind Dr'O

"What's that?" she asked quickly

"I don't know I'm trying to get a better hold on it, on more second, there" he said as the Image became crystal clear, there she saw some rangers that she didn't know

"Who are they?" she asked him as Connor walked up behind them. Tommy looked at the screen closely

"Those look like the time force rangers"

"But their in a battle, I thought it happened already way before are time?" Connor asked him, Tommy looked at the screen

"It did, and this fight isn't it…this fight isn't even around here…look at those buildings in the back round they are different" Tommy said as he pointed to a very odd building.

Kira looked at the screen closer as she saw a blur of white move past the screen, the image of Trent came into her mind, could this be where Trent was? He did have his jem and morpher. Kira wasn't sure if she could let her self believe the white blur had been Trent. That's when she saw it, the white dino ranger standing in the middle of all the battle; he was calling out instructions to the others.

"Trent" Kira whispered her eyes filled with tears, she felt so close to him now

"Kira that may not be him you know that" Tommy said to her

"Its, him I can feel it and I know his voice"

"Well we have to find out where he is"

"Maybe I can help you with that" came a voice from behind, Kira knew that voice to, it was Wes's

"What are you doing her" she spat at him as she turned around. Next to Wes stood his old friend Eric who Kira had seen a few times and had like him. His friend stood like some kind of solider standing next to Wes. Wes ignored her and walked over to the screen as the pink ranger was hit to the ground "Jen" he said looking at the screen. He turned to Kira "those rangers are in the future"

Kira looked at him "and how do you know that?"

"Because those are my rangers, I'm the red Time force" Kira had thought that for some time but it was hard to believe true rangers are as rude and cold hatred as him.

"Wes, how did you get down here?" Kira asked

"Well the better question is why you are watching my friends" Kira looked at him

"You have no friends"

"These one are in the Future after we save d the world they had to go back to her time"

"Her?" Kira asked

"Um I mean them" Wes said to her trying to cover up his mistake on saying her. Her meaning Jen the one woman he would always love the one that melted his heart he believed she was the one that could help him go back to the way he wanted to be, or she could really just put him in his place again make him realize he isn't Mr.' Rich who gets what ever he wants. He looked at Kira and finally saw all the hurt he had given her.

"Kira I wanted to say I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what" she snapped

"For everything you were shot because of me"

"sure what ever"

"No really Kira they shot you because you were pregnant with my baby and they didn't want me to have a baby"

"Wes, just drop it and tell us what you know"

"Well I know that, that I my team" he said pointing at the screen "And someone else is leading them" he stopped "Kira why are you watching rangers and down here?"

"Because I want to be, and I don't have to explain my self to you"

"Fine then who is that leading my rangers?"

"That's Trent" Kira said with a smirk

"The Trent you told me about"

"Yes"

Tommy turned to the too arguing "We're not sure" he stopped "if it's Trent…Kira he could be died and someone else had the power now"

"no" Kira whispered hoping it was Trent and not someone else. She turned to the Screen to watch

……………………………………………………………

Trent was hit to the ground he didn't know how much more he could take there was just so many to fight and each time they were more and more powerful.

"Guys together" Trent yelled out, they all took there blasters and shot at the mutants, more and more mutant fell, but it didn't really look like a dent was made in the troops that kept coming. The continued to fight, when Trent thought they were getting some where something jumped up and hit him from behind, he turned to see Alex.

"Why are you fighting your own rangers…you friends" he said to Alex

"Because I thought why not rule the future, why not rule the world" Trent stood up and was face to face with Alex, who now had some kind of dark ranger suit on.

"Why would you turn on them?"

"They turned on me" he growled at Trent as he pulled at his blaster "They turned on me" he repeated

"How did they turned on you" Trent said, but Alex didn't answer he jumped out at Trent and hit him in the chest knocking him to the ground again he put his foot at Trent's throat

"Jen and the others they want Wes not me Jen was mine all mine Wes Stoll her from me he Stoll them all they were mine I was their leader not him" Tent grabbed Alex's foot

"That's not my fault" Trent yelled at he twisted Alex's foot causing Alex to fall to the ground "That's not my fault, that's not Jens fault or the others, Wes was the kind of person they could relate to one that was their friend" Trent called out, just then he was hit by another blast From Alex causing him to dimorph, Alex walked over and picked Trent up by his shirt

"Why not join me" Alex told him Wes took what you loved from you too" Alex snickered "Join me or die"

Trent thought of all the times he had with Kira like the first time they met, he thought back to him walking into the café he saw two people talking he walked over to them and saw Kira, then he thought of her smile and her laugh he thought of when she sang and when they sat together. He then looked back at Alex

"No, Kira may have moved on when she thought I was died that's not Wes's fault and not Kira's she moved on and so did Jen, maybe he was right for both of them, if you really love her you have to move on" Trent told him hoping to brake threw Alex's madness.

"You really don't know do you?" Alex sneered trying to push Trent off of him "Kira's dead, I killed her myself shooting her in the stomach killing her and Wes's baby" Trent stumbled back

"No" he whispered he felt his will to go on drain, the pain started to catch up with him, he stumbled back even more "She's alive"

"No" Alex sneered standing up,

…………………….

Kira watched on the screen as Trent was winning her heart went out to him she loved him so much how could she have ever tried to love someone else, Until Alex told Trent that she was dead, Kira watched as Trent gave up.

Wes watched the screen, he watched as Trent fought with the will to go on until he found out Kira was dead, he turned to look at Kira she had tears in her eyes he turned back to look at Trent on the screen, he saw the pain of finding out that Kira was gone. He stood not knowing what to say he felt bad for Trent then he thought, but wait she wasn't dead she survived the shooting he turned to Tommy

"Is there any way we can talk with him?" he asked Tommy

"I don't know, why?" he asked

"Because Kira's not dead Alex thought he killed her" he stopped then looked at Kira "Wait that was a fatal wound how did you survived it?" But Kira just glared at him.

Tommy turned back to the screen. Wes rolled his eyes like a little kid "Well then, is there any way me and Eric could go there to help them?" Wes asked annoyed

"If you go I go" Kira told Wes

"No, I hurt you enough I don't want to kill you…or get you killed" Wes told her he still cared for her in a small way, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"I won't die" she said the word die with a roll of her eyes. Tommy turned to them

"No one is going I can't find a way"

…………………..

Trent stared at Alex her heard the others fighting in the background, but what was the use of fighting when what he was fighting for was gone?

"Join me and find some other girl to be Kira, once you rule you can have anyone you want"

Trent looked at him, pain in his face, pain for losing Kira and pain from fighting. Why should he go on? Why should he keep fighting? What was it for? If they won he would go back to find Kira, gone forever.

"No, if she's gone then I go too" he whispered so only someone standing close could have heard

"What was that" Alex said with a smile Trent looked up at him and said a little louder "No. if she's gone then I go too"

"Fool you could have had riches, but no you depend to much on our hart, Good-bye Trent, I really expected more" He kicked Trent to the ground, Trent didn't try to get up "Once you fall the others will give up you were their motivation and you lost your own" Alex put his foot down on Trent's chest and pointed the blaster at him. "Say hello to Kira for me" he put his finger by the trigger. Jen looked over at Trent and saw him on the ground wit the blaster pointed at him.

"No" she whispered, she tried to get to him, but too many mutants held her back "Trent" she cried out, she watched as he didn't even fight Alex. Why? Did Trent give up? Or could he not fight anymore? "Trent" she yelled again, but her voice was lost over the mutant's battle cries. She found a hole and broke threw she rushed over, she tried to get Alex off of Trent, but Alex hit her to the ground, Jen who had been demorphed by now hit her head and fell unconscious.

………………….

Kira stared at the screen "Trent she cried out at she saw him on the ground with the blaster pointed at him she knew he couldn't hear her but she still cried out "Don't give up Trent don't stop"

………………..

Alex looked down at Trent "Look at you, you are no longer a ranger, you are worthless"

………………..

Wes put his hand on Kira's shoulder for support, and then he saw Jen get hit to the ground

"Jen" he yelled out "We need to get there now" Wes bellowed. Kira's Jem began to glow

Wes looked at her "What is that?" he asked, but she didn't answer. Tommy's Jem began to glow then Connor's a voice came from behind

"Came as fast as I could" then from behind them a blue Jem began to glow. Eric felt drawn to the power full things that the four others had. They stepped closer, a bright mixture of Yellow, Blue, black, and different shades of red filled their eyes, and next thing they knew they were in some kind of battle.

"What happened?" Kira yelled out to the others, Tommy looked around

"Guys I don't think we are in Reefside anymore" he said alertly "We are in the battle we were just watching" Then each of the dino's wrist glew their color and their morpher's appeared.

"WE have to find Tent" Kira yelled before running into the crowed. Wes didn't care about Trent he cared about finding his team and saving them. He saw a group of people fighting, he looked closer it was them. Time and hardships had hardened them, but they still looked like his old friends. He ran over to them

"Mind if I cut in" he called to them, they all looked at him

"Wes" Trip whispered

"Yeah buddy I'm here" he smiled his Wes smile that he hadn't in a long time "I'm here to fight" the others fought with Wes, with him just being there it seemed that they had more will to go on, the mutants began to dwindle.

Kira rushed threw the groups of mutants some tried to stop her, but she was too worried about Trent to be stopped by one for to long. Then she saw him, on the ground he was cut up and Alex still stood over him ready to fire, he was sneering things at Trent to make his last moments worse. Things seemed to slow down for Kira the wind blew and mutants fell around her, everything seemed to go quit she didn't hear a thing other then her heart beating faster and faster. "Trent" she screamed out Trent's head turned a little at his name being called out, he saw Kira but he thought he was just seeing things. Kira started to run when she was closer she heard Alex still talking "You aren't even a ranger anymore I got your jem and once you die, it will be mine all the power will be mine"

Kira thought back to her and Trent's last battle together and what she had said to him she "Trent!" she yelled out again, he turned to look at her again "Once a ranger always a ranger" Trent seemed to brake out of his trance

"Kira" he whispered, Alex turned to see Kira he pretended he wasn't there "no one is there" he sneered to Trent, but Trent wasn't under his hold anymore, he grabbed Alex's foot and flipped him off of him. "Your going down Alex, Trent held his chest as he stood up. Kira ran forward and stopped next to Trent "You ready to beat him together" Trent said to her, Kira smiled "lets get him" Kira said to Trent. Connor showed up next to them with a smile, he had just used his super speed "Two reasons why you can't One you forgot about us" he said as the team showed up "and you may need this" Connor said opening his hand exposing Trent's Jem. Alex growled he lost the Jem. Wes looked over to see Jen on the floor he rushed forward and skidded to a stop next to her "Jen" he whispered, she didn't move. Wes leaned down and kissed her Jen's eyes opened to see Wes. "Wes" she whispered she reached up to touch his face "are you real?"

"Yes, Jen I'm here to help, I" guess you guys just can't do anything with out me…and Eric" he said Eric was over fighting the mutants off with the others as more and more fell.

"Wes" Jen cried as she sat up and hugged Wes, "I missed you so much" then she stopped "Trent" she said trying to get up, but Wes wouldn't let her "Wes, stop it we need to help him Alex was going to kill him" Wes looked over to see Kira with the others they looked like they were ready to fight. Worry hit him Kira couldn't fight she was a delicate girl that would run behind him if a cat jumped out of the bushes, why was she going to try now? And Why was she not afraid no fear showed in her eyes, and she didn't look new to battle she stood with pride a confidence.

Kira looked over at Connor, Connor looked at Trent "You want to do the honors man?" he asked Trent smiled "Sure" he looked at the others

"Ready?" he asked

"Ready" they all said together

"Dino thunder power up!" they all called Wes watched then all morpher. Kira was a power ranger of all people Kira. The others all walked forward to stand next to the rangers, Wes and Jen joined them. Wes looked at his team

"Ready?" he asked

"Ready" they all replied

"Time for time force" they all yelled, but Eric who yelled out at the same time "Quantum power!"

They all morphed

"White Dino Thunder Power Ranger" Trent yelled

"Red Dino Thunder Power Ranger" Connor called out

"Blue Dino Thunder Power ranger" Ethan yelled out

"Yellow Dino Thunder Power Ranger" Kira yelled

"Black Dino Thunder Power Ranger" Tommy yelled

"Ha" they all yelled out together "Dino thunder power rangers"

Then it was time forces turn

"Time Force Red" Wes yelled

"Time Force Pink" Jen yelled

"Time fore Blue" Lucas cried out

"Time force yellow" Katie yelled

"Time force green" Trip called out

"Power ranger's time force" Wes called out

Alex stared at them, the fear growing in his eyes he was out numbered and he knew it. Trent stepped forward "I think I'm a ranger now" Trent smirked inside is suit he was happy to be with his real team and with Kira. Eric hit the last mutant down, Alex was all alone. The mutants were gone. Jen stepped forward, "S Ales you going to come in quietly or will we be forced to use force"

"You won't catch me" Alex laughed as he disappeared in a flash of light. They all stumbled forward looking for Alex. Trent looked around the said "Power down" everyone else followed. Jen rushed forward to Wes and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Kira stood looking at Trent, she could barley breath he was right in front of her the man for so long she believed dead he was alive and right in front of her. She didn't move just stare Trent did the same, he wasn't sure what he should do Kira was married to Wes, and the were in love weren't they and Kira wasn't coming to him. What that a bad sign? Kira looked at Trent, she couldn't contain her self anymore she broke in to a jog she then broke into a run, and she ran into Trent's arms and cried into his chest she was so happy to see him. The Dino rangers watched Kira and Trent with a smile; Tommy couldn't believe Kira had been right all along Trent was alive. The time force rangers watched Wes and Jen they held their breath as the two leaned together and kissed. They all laughed and hit hands "Yes Finally" Trip yelled happy to see Wes and Jen finally kiss. Trent looked at Kira "I love you" and he kissed her Kira kissed him back. "I love you to" she looked down then back up at him "I always knew deep down you were alive. She kissed him again.


	13. Happiness

Jen broke away from Wes

"Your married…" she trailed of with a tear in her eye

"No, we aren't not after I sign the divorce papers"

"She already singed them?"

"She filed"

"Are you in love with her?"

"Yes, and no, I could never love anyone the way I love you… I wish I realized that before I hurt her so much"

"But look at her now; doesn't she look happy with Trent?" Jen asked him. Wes looked over at Kira and Trent he saw a look in her eyes that he had never seen before. He thought for a moment then he realized he had seen that look before; when Kira told him about Trent he remember seeing it in her eyes, a fire that could never die…the fire was the love Kira had for Trent he smiled to see how happy she was. Wes kissed Jen then looked at the others

"Come here guys" he said they all smiled and walked over all happy to see Wes again, and Wes happy to see all of them again.

Trent looked at Kira

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I was hoping your marriage to him wasn't going well…so when I returned I had a chance to be with you"

Kira smiled "You always had a chance with me, I only settled for Wes, I always loved you and no one could replace you" she leaned up and kissed him. Trent turned to look at the others

"So" he said looking at them all "Any of you think I was alive?"

The others looked at him with guilty looked all saying things like "Uh…um" and putting their hands behind their heads. Trent laughed and so did all the others happy to have their team back together.

Trent turned around away from the others so did Jen, they walked over to each other. As they reached each other Trent smiled

"So you have control over time force once more" Trent looked at Jen "and you have your red ranger"

Jen smiled "Yes, we do and if it wasn't for you I would be dead right now and so would my team we are indebted to you"

"No, I was only doing my job as the new ranger" he looked down "but I didn't win it "I gave up I let Alex get to me, you guys are lucky reinforcements showed up or we all might be dead"

Jen looked at him "speaking of Alex he is still at large"

"Yeah, but what can we do he has no mutants and he doesn't have time force anymore and you guys are free to do what you all want to do with it" Jen smiled

"Are you hinting at me to send you and your team back?"

"Well if you put it that way" he said with a grin.

"We will send you guys, Eric, and…" she stopped "And Wes back to your time"

"I'm sorry" Trent said to her

"It's ok; it was great to get to see him again"

………………………………………………………………………………….

The two teams stood in the control room saying good- bye to the Time force ranger. For Wes and Jen it was a very sad good-bye, unlike Kira and Trent they may not ever see each other again.

Wes looked at Jen who had tears in her eyes she put on a smile with tear still in her eyes "I promised my self I wouldn't cry, but" she had to stop talking to try and keep back tears and a sob "I will miss you so much"

Wes looked at the women he loved "I'm so sorry Jen I wish I could find away to make this better for you"

Katie, Trip, and Lucas walked over all with a smile on their face

"Guess what" Trip said to them the smile growing on his face

"What" they both said together

"I finally made it so are morphers can contact the past…all of are morphers"

Wes looked at him "So?"

Katie clapped her hands "So that means Jen we are sending you on a mission…to the past"

"What Katie?" she was interrupted by Lucas

"We are in top command now, people are starting to come out of hiding and with captain Logan dead we call the shots"

"What are you saying?" Jen asked

"Jen we are sending you in the past" he stopped and he put his fingers next to his heads to make quotation fingers "on a mission to watch the past" then Trip butt in

"And if you happen to spend time with Wes get married and have kids, why would Time Force want to brake up a family" Jen smiled at them

"Thank you, Thank you" Jen said hugging each of her friends then running over to Wes and kissed him. Wes smiled "Now we can be together" they turned and walked to the ship. Eric nodded his good-bye to the others and followed them onto the ship, he couldn't wait to get home to his wife Taylor. Connor, Tommy, and Ethan walked onto the ship Trent had his arm around Kira's shoulders and he looked at the three time force rangers left,

"Thank you for sending me back home, and making sure I didn't get my self killed"

"Your welcome" Trip said

Lucas smiled "No thank you for making us believe again and helping us regain are city"

"I didn't do much" Trip said shyly

Katie walked over to him "Look out the window" Trent did "Look at all those people coming home" she said to him. Trent looked out the window and saw people who had been in hiding for so long, they now could walk the streets free. "Well I couldn't have done it with out you guys" Trent said smiled at the others.

"Hey Trip hurry up" Connor yelled from the time ship.

Trent looked at the others "Guess I should go" he hugged them all then turned to Kira "My lady" he said holding out his hand to her

"What?" Kira said with a laugh

"I herd your song; I'm your shining white knight right?"

Kira smiled "Yes" she grabbed his hand and the walked hand and hand to the time ship. As they sat down Kira looked at Trent "This feels like a dream, I'm so happy that you are alive"

Trent smiled "Me too" he leaned to Kira and Kissed her.

----

----


End file.
